Baby I still stand up here II
by redo.emperor
Summary: Chapter kedua ceritanya, Kuroko jadi tokoh utama. tiap chapter ceritanya aku buat bergantian. sisi Akashi, Kuroko, atau... Author(?) ano... newbie di FF. terimakasih atas masukannya di Chapter pertama, aku bahagia :"D. Chapter kedua ini mohon reviewnya juga *bow*


Baby I still stand up here II

Kuroko no Basuke

Genre : Romance, Yaoi,

Pair : Akashi x Kuroko (this chap)

Warning : Typo dimana-mana, lebay, drama -_-, IC/OOC(maybe),

Author: Redo

(Kuroko)

Aku tetap duduk berusaha tenang dan berfikir positif meski sebenarnya didalam hatiku teramat cemas.

Sudah hampir satu jam setelah Akashi-kun dibawa ke UGD dan sampai sekarang Midorima-kun yang kebetulan menangani Akashi-kun belum keluar dari ruangan itu.

Aku menghela nafas panjang… aku berdoa demi keselamatan Akashi-kun.

Ponselku bergetar, sebuah e-mail masuk dari Kise-kun

[From : Ryouta07 

Kurokocchi, aku dengar dari Aominecchi kalau Akashicchi kecelakaan?

Kau dirumah sakit kan sekarang? Dirumah sakit mana? Aku akan kesana.]

[From: Tetsuya015 

Aku dirumah sakit Sakurahamachi.]

Akashi-kun mengalami kecelakaan, dan itu semua terjadi karena kesalahanku. Ya, semua ini salahku.

Kalau saja kemarin aku tidak mudah percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat, dan mencoba mendengar penjelasannya.

Kalau saja kemarin aku tidak lari begitu saja… pasti dia tidak akan seperti ini sekarang.

Semua berawal dari bulan ke 9 setelah aku dan Akashi-kun menikah, saat itu aku sering mendapat terror email dan telpon tak dikenal.

Terornya berisi kutukan, makian dan kata-kata kotor yang intinya.. peneror itu ingin agar aku dan Akashi cerai. /cerai?

Ya, aku dan Akashi kun telah menikah, meski baru satu tahun lebih Akashi kun menikahiku.

Flash Back

Saat itu setelah aku lulus dari kuliahku dan mulai bekerja di sebuah sekolah Taman Kanak-kanak.

Disaat aku tengah bermain balon sabun di lapangan saat jam istirahat bersama anak-anak, Akashi-kun datang dan mengatakan "Tetsuya tetaplah Tetsuya, aku dengan mudah bisa mengenalimu."

Sosoknya terlihat begitu tegap dengan kemeja hitam berdasi merah, berdiri tepat di depanku sambil tersenyum, beberapa saat aku hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat.

"a, lama tidak bertemu, Akashi-kun." Aku menatap matanya yang sampai sekarang masih beriris heterokrom, merah dan kuning.

Beberapa anak yang tadi bermain balon denganku bersembunyi dibelakangku, sambil berpegangan ke baju dan celanaku.

"ya, lama tidak bertemu." Ucapnya.

"kenapa bisa ada disini?" aku langsung menanyakan apa yang aku pikirkan, entah darimana dia tahu aku bekerja disini, atau… ini hanya sebuah kebetulan?  
"aku menjemputmu."

"… menjemputku?" mungkin aku salah dengar, dan mengulangi apa yang diterima kupingku dengan ragu-ragu.

"ya, aku ingin menjemputmu pulang."  
"maaf, tapi aku masih bekerja."

"aku akan menunggumu." Ucapnya, lalu dia menyapa staff yang bekerja di taman kanak-kanak ini dan sedikit mengobrol basa-basi.

Disela-sela saat aku mulai kembali ke kelas mengajari anak-anak itu menggambar sebuah bunga, aku sempat melihat kearah luar, Akashi-kun terlihat duduk menungguku sambil membaca sebuah buku kecil.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba dia datang dan bilang ingin menjemputku setelah hampir 5 tahun aku tidak melihatnya lagi setelah reuni terakhir para kiseki no sedai.

Sosoknya tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang dulu, hanya saja sekarang dia terlihat begitu dewasa dan tegap. Rambut merah yang saat itu bagian depannya sempat dia potong saat winter cup terlihat sudah panjang lagi menutupi dahinya.  
Ah… dia terlihat semakin tampan. Aku tidak bisa berbohong untuk tidak terpesona kepadanya saat ini.

Sebenarnya aku menyimpan perasaan sukaku kepadanya sejak SMP dulu. Sejak aku bergabung dengan tim basket SMP Teikou, aku begitu mengaguminya dan meski aku hanya bisa memperhatikannya dari jauh… aku merasa sangat beruntung.

Dengan kemampuan olahragaku yang jauh dibawah rata-rata dan kondisi tubuhku yang lemah saat itu hanya bisa membuatku masuk ke tim cadangan di club basket.

Aku memiliki hawa keberadaan yang lemah, terkadang orang yang aku sapa dengan cara wajar (menurutku) malah tidak bisa menyadari keberadaanku dan dia pasti terkejut saat menyadari sosokku yang sebenarnya sedari tadi di hadapannya.

Setelah semua orang selesai latihan dan mulai pulang, saat ruangan club dan lapangan basket sudah sepi… aku terus berusaha meningkatkan kemampuan basketku dengan berlatih seorang diri.

Setelah berlatih dribble bola dan mencoba lay up, shoot bola kearah ring berkali-Kali aku mencoba dan masih tetap gagal, aku memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Aku terduduk ditengah lapangan dengan menunduk, aku bisa melihat beberapa butir keringat yang jatuh, tubuhku terasa panas dan napasku agak sesak.

Sebuah handuk kecil tiba-tiba menutupi rambutku, aku segera membetulkannya dan melihat siapa yang melakukannya, ternyata Akashi-kun.

"usahamu keras sekali, kau sangat menyukai basket ya?"Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"…ah, um! Sangat suka."aku menatap lurus kematanya.

Ini pertama kalinya aku berbicara dengan Akashi-kun.

Dentingan bel membuyarkan lamunan memori masa lalu ku.

Saatnya pulang, setelah mengantarkan anak-anak itu naik ke bus sekolah untuk mengantarnya kerumah masing-masing. Aku segera bergegas bersiap dan menemui Akashi-kun.

Aku berlari kearahnya, saat ini aku merasa sangat senang bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.

Akashi-kun tampak masih terduduk sambil membaca buku.

"maaf membuatmu menunggu."Sapa ku.

Akashi kun tertegun beberapa saat, baru dia balik menatap kearahku dengan sedikit tersenyum.

"ah ya… kau sudah selesai?" Akashi-kun menutup bukunya dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"hmm" aku hanya mengangguk.

Dia langsung berjalan kearah mobil sport hitamnya dan membukakan pintu untukku.

"terima kasih."Ucapku saat kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk dengan perasaan yang masih berdebar.

Akashi-kun duduk di sebelahku bersiap menancap gas.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Ucapnya

"baik-baik saja. Bagaimana dengan Akashi-kun?"

"aku merasa lebih baik dari hari-hari sebelumnya."

"Apa Akashi-kun baru sembuh dari sakit?"

"tidak juga."  
"lalu apa yang terjadi di hari-hari sebelumnya?"

"aku merasa tersiksa."  
"… kenapa?" Aku khawatir mendengar pernyataannya yang seperti itu, meski sebenarnya agak ragu untuk bertanya.

"Aku tersiksa lima tahun kebelakang ini karna tidak bisa melihatmu." Dia mengucapkannya sambil menoleh kearahku.

#DEG

Aku tidak bisa menjawab apapun, apa aku tidak salah dengar? Dia bilang, dia tersiksa karna… tidak bisa melihatku? Apa artinya ini? apa… Akashi-kun juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku?

"he? Aku terlanjur sudah mengucapkannya, reaksimu hanya itu Tetsuya?" ucapnya.

"ah maafkan aku."

"kau kaget?"

"Akashi-kun… aku tidak suka candaan seperti itu."  
"aku tidak bercanda. Aku serius." Akashi-kun menghentikan laju mobilnya dan berhenti di pinggir jalan. Saat ini mobil Akashi-kun berhenti di dekat sebuah pagar besi, aku baru menyadarinya… Akashi-kun membawaku kemana?

Akashi keluar dari mobilnya dan segera membukakan pintu untukku, angin segar menyambutku saat keluar dari dalam mobil, aku bisa melihat lautan lepas dari sini. Sekarang aku dan Akashi-kun berada di sebuah tebing tinggi dimana di bawah sana terdapat laut dengan pemandangan indah.

"Liburan musim panas tahun lalu apa kau pergi ke pantai, Tetsuya?"Akashi menyenderkan tangannya ke pagar pembatas sambil menghirup segar angin laut yang menerpanya, poni rambut merahnya tersibak.

"iya, aku sempat pergi ke pantai." Jawabku.

"Benarkah? Dengan siapa?"  
"Kagami-kun." Ucapku lalu berdiri di samping Akashi-kun menatap laut.

"oya? Hanya berdua saja?" Air muka Akashi-kun sedikit 'horror' saat bertanya.

"iya, kami kepantai untuk melihat festival hanabi, Kagami-kun bilang dia punya dua ticket dan bingung harus mengajak siapa."  
"begitu kah? Menyenangkan ya?"Akashi-kun seolah mengujiku.

"… festival hanabinya meriah dan ramai sekali." Aku berusaha menjaga perasaannya sebisaku.

"Musim panas tahun ini, aku juga akan mengajakmu kepantai. Tapi aku tidak punya alasan memiliki tiket lebih atau apapun itu." Ucapnya sambil menatap dalam ke mataku.

"lalu?" aku balik menatapnya lurus.  
"aku tidak punya alasan lain, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu bermain ke pantai, kau akan ikut?"  
"a, ya. Tentu aku akan ikut." Aku langsung menyetujui ajakannya.

"kau menurutiku bukan terpaksa karena kau takut padaku kan?"  
"tidak, bukan begitu."  
"lalu? Kenapa kau langsung menyetujuinya secepat itu?" dia bertanya dengan sedikit menyeringai.  
"…" aku memilih untuk diam karna aku tidak bisa mengatakan aku senang kemanapun itu asal bersama Akashi-kun, nanti aku ditertawakan -_-

"kalau aku melamarmu saat ini juga… apa kau akan menerimaku dengan cepat juga?" Akashi-kun menatapku dengan dalam.

"a…" aku tidak bisa berkata-kata. Ini seperti mimpi! Apa yang kudengar itu… nyata!?

"kau tidak mendengarnya? Kau ingin aku mengulangnya, Tetsuya?

"aku mencintaimu, jauh sejak saat kita masih satu tim basket di SMP." Akashi berjalan kearahku lalu memeluk tubuhku dari belakang dan aku bisa merasakan dia sekilas mencium rambutku.

Perasaanku saat ini tidak bisa aku ungkapkan dengan kata-kata! Kau tahu? Rasanya seperti bermimpi… aku… aku. Oh tidak, harus bagaimana aku menjawabnya?  
"kau kehabisan kata-kata, Tetsuya? Bagaimana ini? Aku sedang melamarmu. Jika kau menyukaiku juga, peluk aku saja, tidak usah memikirkan kata-kata untuk menjawabnya." Ucapnya sambil memelukku makin erat.

Dia seperti bisa membaca isi hatiku dengan mudah, bahkan disaat seperti ini.

Tanpa berkata, aku melepas rangkulan Akashi-kun dan berbalik badan memeluknya dengan erat, aku menenggelamkan wajahku ke dadanya, tubuh Akashi-kun wangi sekali.

Akashi-kun balik memelukku dengan erat, rasa cintaku sekarang sedang meluap-luap, aku ingin bisa memeluknya seperti sekarang ini selamanya.

"daisuki…"Aku bergumam pelan dipelukannya. "Zettai daisuki…" Balas Akashi-kun yang ternyata mandengar gumamanku.

"begitu liburan musim panas dimulai, kita akan ke California untuk berlibur dipantai dan aku akan menikahimu disana." Kata-kata Akashi-kun membuatku ingin mengalirkan airmata.

"memangnya di Amerika… pernikahan seperti ini.. boleh?" Aku agak ragu, mengingat aku dan Akashi-kun memang sama-sama…... lelaki(.-.)

"Boleh kok." Akashi-kun tersenyum meyakinkanku dan segera aku peluk kembali.

To be con…


End file.
